Second Chances
by FairyOfTheDragonFlame666
Summary: Zane and Rikki's rocky relationship twelve years into the future. The two have married…but will all always stay well? [One-shot]


**Part 1: The Proposal**

"Zane, what do you want?" asked Rikki. She and Zane stood together on the beach, early in the morning. The sky was a dark purple, the sun was fairly rising in the East.

Zane knelt to the ground.

"Rikki, you are the love of my life. Ever since we got back together, all I've ever wanted to do is smile all day. I don't wanna live without you…" he said. Rikki's heart started beating when the pulled a small box out from behind his back. He lifted the velvet lid, and inside was a shiny diamond ring.

"Rikki Chadwick…will you marry me?"

Rikki placed her hand over her mouth. She felt tears of joy coming through her tear ducts.

"Yes." she said in the back of her throat. She forced the word again, "Yes!" She nodded happily and leapt into a kiss.

**Part 2: The Wedding**

Rikki heard the organ playing. Cleo, Emma, and Bella stood behind her, smiling and waving. It was her lucky day. Her bridesmaids/friends stood in blue dresses, and said with their eyes for her to go and marry the one true man she loved. Even Will was happy for her. She knew he had a small crush on her, but he didn't want to hold her back from being happy. Zane may have been a lying pig back then, but Will cared about her too much to prevent her from having a wonderful life.

She walked down the aisle, a white dress she was wearing. Her vail stood on her head, and Rikki carried with her a bouquet of pink roses.

Zane was there, looking more handsome ever, to Rikki.

After the priest announced the wedding, he asked the couple the big question.

"Do you, Zane Bennett," he said. "promise to be loyal, trustworthy, and faithful enough to take Rikki Chadwick as your wife?"

Zane smiled at her. "I do." he said.

"And do you, Rikki Chadwick, promise to be the same and take Zane Bennett as your husband?" he said to Rikki.

Rikki was so happy it was almost impossible for her to say the words. She finally forced them out. "I do." she said, smiling.

"Then by the power vested in me," announced the priest. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd applauded as Zane and Rikki shared their first kiss as a husband and wife.

**Part 3: The Mistake**

Ten years later, Rikki and Zane lived in a nice house near the countryside of the Gold Coast.

One evening, Zane sat at the table with a pile of envelopes in front of him. He stared at the letters.

_Damn those bills. _he thought.

Rikki walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"So many taxes and bills to pay." Zane muttered.

Rikki looked in shock at the pile of tax forms.

"How old are these?" she asked.

"Some are a few weeks old." Zane murmured again.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Rikki started to shout.

"I didn't want you freaking out!" Zane stood up from the table.

Rikki opened an envelope. She read the words aloud.

"If the bill is not paid within two weeks, the bank will take away the house!" she shouted.

"Rikki, calm down!" said Zane.

"I can't, Zane! Thanks to your stupidness, we have to move!"

"I can fix this–"

"No, you can't, Zane! There are mistakes you made in the past that you still can't fix!"

"You're still thinking about 'her'?"

"You bet all of hell I am!"

"Can you stop being such a bitch?" Zane raised his voice.

"Can you stop being such a bastard!" Rikki screamed in his face.

"Fine. Fix the mistakes on your own." he grunted. He turned away from her and stomped upstairs. He grabbed a carry-on out of his closet and shoved all of his clothes into it. He didn't care were he was going. All Zane knew was that he wasn't staying here.

Ten minutes later, Zane came back downstairs. He headed for the door. Rikki noticed him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going away." he grouched.

"What?" Rikki was blinking back tears.

"You heard me." he said, looking her in the eye.

Rikki watched him open the door, close the door, and walk away. She knew she could never get over it.

**Part 4: Forgiveness**

No matter how hard she tried, she knew that if Zane left, she would be broken beyond belief.

She ran outside. Zane wasn't far away.

"Zane!" she called.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." she said. Zane turned around to face her.

"I'm sorry for everything. For not believing you. For being a bitch. I just don't want to live without you. If you leave I'd be broken far from repair." she sobbed. For the first time in her life, Rikki cried her heart out. She let her tears drop onto Zane's shoes. She cried not of joy, but of sorrow.

Zane gently clasped her chin with his hand.

"I'm sorry, too." he whispered. The words touched each other's ears like heaven's songs. For the first time in their lives, Zane and Rikki were alone together. They had each other.

"We shouldn't have made my parents' mistakes." said Rikki.

"We won't. Ever again. All of what happened today is gone." agreed Zane. "We will pretend it never happened."

"What about the taxes?" worried Rikki.

"Hey, we don't need to worry about that right now." smiled Zane.

Rikki smiled small. The two leaned in for a kiss, and clasped each others' lips.

Rikki and Zane's relationship would have up's and down's, but the moment right now was important.

**THE END**


End file.
